


DOGS ... i HATE DOGS (ENGLISH)

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Door Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: MacTavish has never been a big fan of canines, and it hasn't really changed over time. Sheperd gives Lieutenant Ghost a dog which he has the duty to take care of and train so that they can use it on a mission, to the greatest damn of Soap who finds himself in the middle of it all ...
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DOGS ... I HATE DOGS.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597520) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 



> Hello ! This is a translation of my fanfiction from french to english ! I'm not really good at english but i do hope you are still gonna enjoy ! Or if it isn't the case, feel free to help me to correct my bad grammar or lack of expression ? Anyway, enjoy !

The Task Force 141 wasn't a very big base but it was always when you were looking for a person that it would seem huge, like a little town.

"Ghost. I've been looking for you lad, d'ya mind to tell me why you're sleeping 'ere ?  
\- What ... Mumbled the lieutenant who straightened a little from his place like a bad schoolboy lying on a desk table. "

The lieutenant had fallen asleep in the shooting training warehouse, just in the control room. It was the last place Soap would have thought of coming to pick him up.

"Hiding myself to be able to close my eyes for a few hours. S'been a long time I havn't had a decent sleep, he said, looking at his watch then he sighed heavily. Forty-five minutes. Bloody fuck, I hope it's important, John.  
\- The general wants to see us. "

In this case ... If it was Sheperd.

The ghost rose, pushing his chair with the crook of his knee, both hands on the desk. A heavy sigh of annoyance escaped his lips paler than usual. He had huge dark circles under his eyes and seemed more irritable than usual. Lack of sleep, malnutrition, all played on his moral. Of course, all that disappeared once his mask was put on, except ... His massacring mood. Soap was also tired, he understood it. He wanted to sleep aswell, like everyone else in the base.

He came to give him a soft tap on the shoulder as an encouragement and the ghost reacted rather softly by coming to lean against his lover, head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

Why did Sheperd always have to intervene on their hours of rest ? They had just returned from a laborious mission, they were recovering from their injuries.

Two hours. Was two hours of rest too much to ask ?

"After saving Price from the Gulag, I thought we would at least have the day off, grumbled Ghost, who was limping behind the captain.  
\- Sleeping is good but you should think about eating.  
\- I'll eat later, there's no rush. I just want to sleep a little.  
\- Don't make me feed ya like a kid mate, ya won't like, teased Soap before kissing his temple. Aye ?  
\- It could take an interesting turn, who knows ? "

Soap shook his head, stifling a laugh before guiding the lieutenant to the general's office. He knocked twice on the door before being allowed in, followed closely by his subordinate. Sheperd was waiting for them, sat at his desk with a smoking cigar in the ashtray while his work plan was swamped with papers and files of all kinds.

"General, you asked for us.  
\- Captain, Lieutenant, greeted the oldest, inviting them to take their places with a wave. Sorry to disturb you during your break, sincerely. But you know, the war isn't waiting."

The two nodded silently.

"So, I sent the Captain Price and the young rookie, Sergeant Roach on a mission today. They are leaving to pick up a package that will help us move forward in our hunt for Makarov. As for you, gentlemen ... I would like you to take care of something.  
\- We will be ready in a few hours, sir, replied Soap, rubbing his neck.  
\- Do as you wish, but I would like you to take care of this mission in the afternoon.  
\- Understood, Riley confirmed. And what is it about, sir?  
\- I charge you both to train a young recruit.  
\- Ah, laughed Soap, remembering himself being the F.N.G a phew years ago. If the person was recruited for the Task Force, it only meant he was very talented. It shouldn't take us more than a week, sir.  
\- Affirmative, adds Ghost. They will be operational for the next mission, and so are we. "

Ghost started to get up nonchalantly. If it was just babysitting for a new recruit, the week would be platonic and he would have time to rest a bit before going on a mission.

"Ah ... Did I forget to mention that the young recruit is not human?"

Confusion painted the faces of the two soldiers who looked at each other curiously before Ghost spoke first.

"Sir?  
\- I give you a dog. "

Dog? A recruit ? Soap couldn't believe his ears.

"Sorry, sir, but ... Our mission ... Is it to take care of a dog?  
\- Not to take care of a dog, Soap, but to train it. We need an attack dog for a specific mission.  
\- But, why not take a dog already trained? Asked Soap who felt slightly anxious about taking care of a dog.  
\- Because the dog must be used to its owner. A dog only listens to the person who trained it. You are my best men, added the oldest. Try to make this dog an ally for the Task Force. And don't worry, I didn't choose you randomly. You have been in contact with dog handlers and Ghost, he said, pointing at him. You were a dog handler before being an informant. Is not it ?  
\- I got the basics, I know how to train a dog, sir. There will be no worries.  
\- There you go. I would wait for your reports on your progress in a week, no more. Do your best.  
\- Very well sir, said the two soldiers in unison while making a military salute."

[...]

Like a tornado, Soap entered his room and sat down furiously on the bed, one leg wiggling quite vigorously.

"Bloody hell ! Spat the scarred man. What the hell ? Me, taking care of a dog ? As if he didn't know I don't like dogs ! No ... I hate them !  
\- MacTavish, it's not that bad. If you want, I'll take care of it, the ghost calmly offered. "

Simon had been leaning against the door frame, a smile hidden behind his mask. It was pretty funny to see his partner lose his temper. He always had the situation in hand but when it came to dogs ... He was completely mad.

"Shhhh ... Whispered the ghost."

He locked the door behind him with a key then his shoes made soft sounds when he approached his lover who was sitting on the edge of the bed. With the palm of his hand which came to rest on his partner's chest, he made the Scottman slightly lay back before to lift his mask over his noses and remove his sunglasses.

"I'll take care of the dog, okay?  
\- I would come to help you but ...  
\- Don't worry, it won't bother you. "

Ghost smiled at him and to tell the truth, Soap didn't really like that kind of little grin that only the ghost had the secret of, he knew too well.

"Ghost, I swear if you try something with this stupid dog, I will murder you.  
-No no ! Simon promised him, shushing him with his lips. "

Riley moved once again to sat on his lap, pressing his body firmly against his. He purred when he felt Soap's hands grabbing him by his hips, drawing him a little more against him. Ghost was more fiery than the Captain, devouring his lips while moving his pelvis slowly against his. He smiled slightly when MacTavish let out a hoarse moan.

"I suggest we make love, the ghost whispered warmly against his lover's neck. Then we'll go to sleep and this afternoon ... We'll take care of this ... 'mission' ... Mh? "

Riley kissed his skin several times before sliding his hand into the pants of his partner who spreaded his legs a little to give him some space.

"Mmm ... I thought you wanted to sleep?  
\- I need to evacuate all the stress of yesterday ...  
\- So in this case ...  
\- Heh? "

Soap smiled at him before knocking him over, forcing his lover to lie down flat on his back. Ghost automatically closed his legs around his counterpart's hips and grabbed Soap's face between his hands, capturing his lips a second time.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes, lieutenant ? Soap asked, opening his gray jacket by making the zipper slide slowly then gently lifted his black tank top over his navel, revealing his pale, finely sculpted stomach.  
\- For you to undress me better I suppose, hun. "

Ghost's pupils were dilated with excitment, drowning his icy blue irises in dark ink. He bit his lip gently with envy, his hands over his head clutching his cushion. Soap leaned over his lips, brushing them before going down where his skin was exposed from under his tank top. He began by depositing several small kisses below his clavicle which made his partner shudder then he descended slowly to his navel, then lower while Riley arched his back slowly, gently lifting his hips above, disturbing the silence from the room with little sighs

"Hah ... asshole ... can't you just--  
\- Hurry ? Teased Soap who didn't stop."

The only answer Ghost gave was a frown before punching him with no force.

"I love you, you know? Whispered Soap, unbuttoning his pants. But you really have to learn to be patient, idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

After the short moment spent with the insatiable Ghost, the captain of TaskForce141 woke up with aches but above all, a cold place next to him. Lying on his stomach, one arm under the cushion in order to comfortably hold his head, he stretched out his arm, groping blindly on the surface of the bed in search of a little warmth, perhaps his lover had slipped to the edge of the bed. Ghost liked to let his arm hang out from the bed to touch the floor while sleeping, but no, Ghost had actually left his bed.

John's internal clock woke him up five minutes before his alarm, it was still quite frustrating, but when he painfully opened his eye, it was 0955. He turned his back on the alarm clock and said that, five minutes were always five minutes! He went back to sleep, or at least, rested his eyes for a few more minutes before this damn "BIPBIPBIP" sound made his ears cry.

He straightened up limply in his bed, yawned to unhook his jaw, a small tear hanging on the corner of his eye.

"Cursed alarm clock, shut up a bit, you want ..."

The captain grumbled in a grumpy mood as he ran his hand through his messy mohawk. With a heavy sigh, John swung his legs out of the bed and grabbed his things before going for a hot shower to wake up a bit. It was while standing that he realized that he had back pain, stupid Simon who had begged him to take him in all the positions possible of the kamasutra. Really, Ghost? He had made him come seven times and had to force him to stop because it was too much for him. Old man. Had whispered the youngest in his ear, making fun of it, to which MacTavish had replied with a groan : You'll really have to learn to control it, you're going to kill me one day. And of course, that bastard laughed at that.

1010, it was the time when Soap appeared in the large dining room bordered by an American kitchen to prepare his breakfast. All the other soldiers were up at 0500 sharp to train until 0900, all except the FNG sat at the table with a hot chocolate.

"Hey Roach, shouldn't you be in bed?  
\- Morning Cap! The young British greeted him, looking up from his bowl, a big smile on his face. I ... I thought it was not fair for others to get up at dawn when I had to stay in bed.  
\- Didn't the doc told you to not to get out of bed, mh?  
\- I ... I know ... replied the other, pitiful.  
\- How did you put yourself in the wheelchair by yourself? "

Oh my god, if Roach could see his face! Red like a peony. The wounded sergeant moved a bit in his chair and then answered with a little pout while MacTavish turned his back on him and poured himself a cup of black coffee before sitting across from him.

"I ... I really struggled but ... I was very cautious about what I was doing! It's not easy when you have both legs stuck in a plaster hu ...  
\- Listen, if you really want to move a little in the base, it's your right, I'm not going to stop you from stretching your legs a little ... Uh, you understand me, corrected the captain in laughing. Stretch out a little, okay, but don't do this alone. You are going to hurt yourself.  
\- Sorry, Cap '...  
\- It's nothing. How do you feel?  
\- I'm fine but it is annoying ! Groaned the sergeant. I'm stuck on my back and it's the worst position to sleep!  
\- Huh, we were lucky that the roof was not that high, it could have been worse.  
\- Yes, it could have been a person with much less luck than me. It's my first time breaking both at the same time. New record I guess ?  
\- Two broken ankles, you surprise me."

Speaking of dogs. Oh no. John winced, drawing the young sergeant's attention who curiously tilted his head to the side.

"Are you okay, Cap '?  
\- Yeah, yeah ... I don't know if you heard of it, but Sheperd gave us a dog.  
\- It is true ? What kind of dog?  
\- Oh, Roach ... Not you too ... Groaned the Scot who massaged his temple gently. I don't fucking know! I don't even want to approach this beast. But I'm sure Ghost will show it to you.  
\- Oh that's right ! Your fear of dogs, pointed the sergeant nodding. I had forgotten.  
\- Well ... said the Captain, looking at his watch. 1030 I'm going to check how's the training of this ... recruit is going. And Roach?  
\- Yes, sir?  
\- Don't do anything stupid, please. "

Roach was an adult, he didn't have to worry so much about him but sometimes ... It was like having a teenager!

1100, his men were training. In the morning, it was racing and endurance. Ghost had not escaped it but as the British liked to say, running was cleaning his body of bad toxins which he evacuated by sweating and, Simon was perhaps the healthiest man of all TaskForce141. He always ate well, practiced spartan sports, with or without MacTavish. He was an exceptional man. A real machine! It was hard to tell that behind this mask of a perfect man hid a fragile and unbalanced structure. It was Soap's role to keep him straight and chase his ghosts from the past.

The past was dead, Soap was his present, his future, he would do anything to keep his head above water.

"Hey, Cap'tain, said a very slightly hissing voice behind him.  
\- Lieutenant, greeted the scarred one, are you ok?  
\- Huh .. Soap, purred the lieutenant who approached him and lifted his mask in order to place his lips against his. I just finished, I'm going to take a shower, informed the Ghost before letting go of this little game of hierarchy between them. Don't forget the dog.  
\- How to forget ... Mumbled Soap who received a tap on his shoulder. Are you sure you can't do this alone?  
\- Oh ... The big MacTavish, beaten in advance by a dog, that is ... Tragic. "

Behind his balaclava, Ghost smiled and the only way for Soap to discern this little mocking grin was this small wrinkling at the corner of his eyes.

"Arh ... Go take your shower, Simon, you stink.  
\- Oh, and that's how you send me away? He said falsely injured before laughing in his beard. See you later Cap '"

This bastard had no mercy. He watched him go, watching the parts of his body not covered by his sports shorts and tank top that shone because of a thin layer of sweat in the pale early morning light. Soap sighed when his gaze then rested on the lieutenant's buttocks, closely following his discreet swaying that only he had detected until the latter disappeared behind the building. Was fantasizing about his boyfriend wrong? He knew that if he asked him something, Ghost would be too happy to stick to it, Simon was a real sex beast, really.

Soap knew it was for two reasons. The first, because naturally, Ghost was in love with him, he wanted him in every way imaginable. The road had been long and strewn with pitfalls, but the two had been able to prove that a strong bond united them. Even stronger than the bonds of brotherhoods or blood, no ... Much stronger than that. It was stupid, and the two did not say "I love you" like two lovebirds because it was not their kind! But they knew that deep down, yes, they were together and it wasn't just to find a fuck buddy.

The second reason was simply to weight down all the anxieties and bad thoughts. It was well known, sex was beneficial and it was even better with two. Soap had therefore noticed that when the British asked for more carnal relationships, it was to relieve the stress of the previous mission or, to feel better.

Ghost's only needed so little in his life : healthy eating, sports, sex, John MacTavish.

1130, Soap was waiting for his partner in front of the base kennel. A cigar at the end of his lips, he chewed on it nervously, his eyes dark. Yet caring for a dog was not the sea to drink, but for Soap? Yes, it was.

Finally the silhouette he was waiting for deigned to show itself. Ghost was wearing his gray military uniform and his boots, the left shoe of which still made a little noise. "Pouic, pouic, pouic" It was like the sound of this TV show that kids liked to watch, Squidward Tentacles.

"Aye, Cap ', ready?  
"After you,bmuttered Soap, throwing the cigar on the ground, which he then crushed.  
\- Don't worry, I'm here, okay? The British reassured him with a soft smile hidden by his mask.  
\- It's bullshit. Why me ? I'm going to have a bunch of papers late because of that damn animal.  
\- Ah, 'bout that, Roach is taking care of it.  
\- Roach?  
\- He was bored, I asked him to sign.  
\- But it's just a recruit, sighed Soap, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
\- Mate, he's been with us for a year, I believe that the rank "recruit" is no longer assigned to him. Don't worry, he will do a good job. He just has to read and sign properly. It's his ankles that are broken, not his brain.  
\- You're right ... I think it's just this training story that goes to my head. "

I don't care about anything, whispered Soap. Ghost will take care of the dog and I will just watch.

Ghost only laughed discreetly at his remark and opened the door of the kennel.

"By the way, you left early this morning,bnoted Soap. Earlier than usual. Any problem?  
\- Nah, not really. I just went to the kennel and played with the dog.  
\- You have what ?  
\- I got ahead of work just before going for a run. I just played with him for half an hour just to see what character the beast had.  
\- Mh, okay.  
\- I haven't seen you in training, by the way, are you getting old, MacTavish? Teased Ghost. Or is it because you're getting lazy?  
\- Oh and what did you say last night when you were on all fours and begging me to not stop, mh ? Not so old to fuck you until you pass out, amirit ? Replied the captain. "

Ah ... what a pity that Ghost has his mask. He could still see the redness that colored the part of his face just below his eyes.

When they reached the canine's cage, Soap stopped. It was a young dog of learning age but already he was the size of a wolf and strangely, he looked familiar. His gaze wandered over the black and white coat of the dog then on Ghost's face. Yes, definitely familiar resemblance.

"He looks like you, remarked the captain, who stayed in his place when Ghost opened the cage and tied the dog with a leash, connected to his collar. With his white coat on his head, it looks like he has a skull drawn on the face.  
\- You think so ? MacTavish nodded.  
\- And, did you give it a name?  
\- Yeah, Dog.  
\- How original, the older man laughed."

The big dog full of energy rushed to Ghost's legs which several times almost lost his balance. A detail that should be corrected, and quickly because on mission this behavior could be dangerous. When the long black and white fur canine turned its back on the Captain, Soap noticed a detail.

"Is he castrated?  
\- It's a female."

Damn, shame.

"Okay, we're going to take her out then we'll start work. Are you coming or are you waiting for me in the hangar?  
\- Good, I'm coming. "

German shepherds were a good breed of dog for training. Strong, fast, aggressive on command and above all, loyal. Excellent choice, Sheperd, but frankly, why me?

"Dog, sit."

Ghost ordered firmly to the dog who sat down directly. Soap's eyes widened at the sight.

"Er ... Did I miss an episode?  
\- She knows the basics, we weren't given a dog with whom we should start from zero. Fortunately, by the way. Down, he ordered then. "

The dog lay down and turned its mouth and ears towards Ghost, awaiting for his orders.

"Good girl, purred the lieutenant who took two biscuits from his pocket and gave them to the dog. I think we will be able to train her in a week after all. Yesterday, I was a little stressed to know if this dog would be a puppy with no basics but I am a little reassured.  
\- So ... Have you been doing this since this morning?  
\- Aye kinda. I made her learn Stay, Sit, Paw, Down. But the funniest huh ... Said Ghost smiling like the devil. Speak ! "

And the dog barked, loudly. It wasn't a surprise for a dog of this size, she had a powerful, high-pitched voice.

"Damn it, Ghost!" Groaned the captain, putting his little finger into his ear to uncork it. Try again, I dare you !  
\- Spea-- "

But Soap silenced him with a hand over his mouth. Ghost laughed and Soap shook his head with a little smirk.

"Wanker."

After the dog's walk and the failures he had suffered while trying to jump on MacTavish, the little troop finally went to the hangar, where they could finally get down to business. Ghost released the dog by removing his leash and letting him wander and sniff the surroundings while waiting for the lieutenant to take out his paper, the famous training program.

"Good. We have to teach him how to attack an enemy.  
\- I'm not very confident at the time, admitted the captain who felt the blow coming.  
\- Since she only responds to my voice, I will order her to attack you.  
"I knew it, whispered Soap. The Gods are against me.  
\- Oh, shut up, Drama Queen, and put on protections. "

Of course, Soap had a bad morning. Ghost was progressing with the dog. They were playing, but this game was deadly unprotected because the dog was not aware that she was really attacking, for him, it was only a game.

"Okay, Cap '! We make one last and we're done!  
\- Finally ! Spat the Captain who was tired of being attacked by this dog over and over again. "

This dog had phenomenal strength for its medium size and young age. Soap waited for the signal. The dog was at Ghost's feet and awaited an order from her new master. The lieutenant breathed "follow" and pretended to walk, telling the dog to stay next to him then suddenly, he turned and pointed to his companion and shouted.

"Dog, attack!"

The dog's reaction was immediate. His whole body moved like an elastic band, and propelled itself forward, thanks to its four powerful members. She made her way through the obstacles they had placed along her way. She jumped twice her height, crawled, zigzagged then all fangs outside and grunting with a threatening air, threw herself on MacTavish's arm. The grip was firm and unleashed on the captain's member, thank god he had several layers of protection which protected him from this powerful jaw but he still felt this painful pinching.

"Stop! Sit !"

Cried the lieutenant and the dog did as a robot, tongue hanging out on the side of its muzzle. Ghost then approached and gave the dog a biscuit before continuing the exercise.

"I taught her signs aswell, Ghost said, looking at MacTavish who was removing his equipment. Even if she won't respond to your voice, you can give her signs. In addition on a mission, it will be more discreet.  
\- Signs ?  
\- Affirmative, look, he said, placing his hand towards the dog. Close your fist, and she'll sit down. "

Ghost gave him a little demonstration. He closed his fist, but the dog, still learning, sat down with a little hesitation. Simon gave her another biscuit to congratulate her and then continued.

"Open your hand, palm facing the ground and make a small movement up and down so that she will lie down."

The dog did so then waited for her treat which did not come so she began to whine.

"Oh, sorry, hold on.  
\- And so to make her attack a person, you simply point with your fingers?  
\- Yep, like that. "

Ghost laughed before pointing to the oldest. He did not say to attack the person so the dog only jumped on the scarred man and made him fall to the ground.

"Ghost! Fuck! Argh! Noo! Disgusting! She's licking my face! N-No! Not the lifts-"

Ghost did nothing to remove the animal. He just laughed as he watched him struggle. Meanwhile, the thought it was a game so she chewed on his arm happily.

"Tell her to stop!  
\- Or what ?  
\- Or what ..? Otherwise I'll kick your ass, Ghost!  
\- Oh, I don't know if I really want to save you from this ... Ball of fur.  
\- Ghost!  
\- Okay, okay! Stop! "

The youngest recovered the dog by the collar and finally, Soap was able to get up with a big sigh. He wiped his dripping cheek with drool and then looked at his watch.

"Well, it's over for today ... Hallelujah!  
\- See, it wasn't that bad.  
\- Yeah, speak for yourself, grumbled the Captain. It’s not you that the dog took for his toy for four hours, I’ve had enough.  
\- Oh, come on ... She's not that bad. Look there. "

The dog, now calm, gave little snaps on Soap's pants. The Scotsman sighed again and petted the dog between her ears but that didn't mean he liked it either.

"Yeah, yeah ... Just because it's yours.  
\- Come on, don't be cranky, are we going to have a bite?  
\- For god's sake you're one to talk ... With pleasure, I can't do more ... "

The day had not been easy. After training the dog, Ghost and Soap had had their lunch in the cafeteria and then left to train again with the canine before stopping for dinner and having free time until the next day.

Soap was taking a shower for a few minutes before going for a drink with the other TaskForce boys outside the base. Ghost had volunteered not to drink and bring back all the guys safe and sound.

After this evening, Soap waited for the others to get out of the car and move away to their dormitories to catch Ghost, still behind the wheel, by the collar and drew his face towards his own.

"My room, or yours? Whispered Soap, rubbing his nose against his throat.  
\- Yours, we're further away and I don't want to stop myself from moaning.  
\- Huh, you know I love it.  
\- So your room, John, make me lose my voice. "

Ah ... The look his lover gave him was the sign that he had to get out of the car, right now. No time to waste, not after Ghost's words who needed him do badly. They were excited, but prudence forced them to restrain themselves a little until the captain's dormitory.

Once outside at the door of the captain's room and isolated from the rest of the world, the scarred pressed Ghost against the metal surface of the door and came to kiss him, stealing at the source a groan from his partner. He felt Ghost surround his neck with his arms and hug him, pressing their boiling bodies against each other. Soap kept kissing that insatiable mouth. His tongue slid slowly against his twin and when he pretended to retract even a little, Ghost's came back to the charge by licking his lips gently.

Soap placed his hands on his lover's thighs and lifted him a little and automatically, Simon closed his legs around his lover's hips. John finally opened the door and turned on the light before closing it, then pressed Ghost against it once again.

"Ah ... Bloody hell MacTavish ... Don't stop ..."

Moaned the Brit, who gasped with pleasure when Soap started to rub his crotch against his own, using the door behind him as a support. He returned to bite the Lieutenant's lips reddened by desire then slowly descended on his neck which he knew to be sensitive, one of his favorite erogenous zones and the most receptive.

"Mmmh ... Are you going to make me cum like that ...? Teased Ghost who felt his whole body overwhelmed by a sudden wave of excitement travel along his spine.  
\- Perhaps, replied Soap hoarsely before biting the lobe of his ear. Do you want to cum like that ?  
\- Hu ... Maybe another time ... I just want you to fuc-AH me! John ! "

Soap couldn't help but smile against his lover's skin when he called his name. Whenever he heard his moan, he would kick his hips and rub his hard member against his own.

"John ..! Oh John ..! John ..! John ..! John!"

He moaned his name like a mantra faster and faster, his voice trembling and oozing desire and pleasure was a pure delight for the Captain's ears who abutted against his lover at the rate of his moans. Ghost threw his head back, leaning the back of his head against the door. His mouth was ajar on different sounds and his eyes ... His eyes were drowned in this pool of desire.

"Please ... John ...  
\- Mh ...? Purred the scarred man, sliding his parted lips down his neck.  
\- Fuck me ...  
\- Oh ... Like that ? "

Soap was excited by Ghost's words. He wanted him. But the urge to push him to beg a little more was even stronger.

"Do you want me to take you against the door? We can do it on the office table if you want.  
\- I don't care ... replied the lieutenant a little frustrated. Are you going to do it or not?  
\- You know we can't go like this, Ghost ...  
\- I'm bloody horny ... Do it.  
\- And take the risk of injuring you ? Hu, not ony watch. "

Soap was not far from his desk drawer, he only had to reach out to grab a small bottle of lubricant. Ghost seemed to lose patience but also, the atmosphere, but Soap took advantage of their position to give the bottle to his companion and start to unbuckle his belt and lower his pants to his buttocks. Ghost watched him do it and when a lubricated first finger came to caress him between the line of his buttocks, he couldn't help shivering.

Soap pretended to penetrate him twice but when he heard the plaintive squeak of his companion, he rewarded him for his patience and finally slid his finger inside entirely. He felt his partner stiffen in discomfort but the new position allowed him to reach his prostate which he teased with the pulp of his finger. He felt Ghost relax enough to accept a second finger then once inside, he made sure to relax him a little more by spreading his fingers while making scissor movements. Ghost was blowing hard in his ear, the pleasure gradually increasing.

But slowly, Soap carefully removed his fingers and heard a curse from Simon who felt like an absence now.

"Shhhh ... If you don't mind waiting two seconds ..."

Soap looked him in the eyes with a smirk before chastely kissing his lips. Then he moved and came to make Riley to sit at the edge of his desk. He helped him take off his shoes and pants, keeping only the socks and his tank top. Ghost then opted for the seduction card while MacTavish took off his own clothes.

How to resist this man? Riley knew how to show off his body, he knew he had potential. He was sitting at the edge of the table, one leg hanging in the air, while the other was folded up, his heel resting on the edge of the desk. He was leaning slightly back, his left hand flat on the table while the other lazily roamed his stomach until smhe reached his erect member who had been neglected. He put on a show for his captain by sliding the tip of his index finger along his taut penis which he then came to catch with his full hand. He spreaded his legs a little more, revealing himself a little more before licking his lips, whispering to John who was hypnotized.

"Cap '... Are you fucking me with your eyes or what ? I promise the real thing is so luch better."

Soap was on him in less than a second. His lips to his, he allowed himself to be carried away by the obscene noise of this wet kiss and came to slide a hand on Ghost's hip while with his second hand, he started to pump his own rigid shaft to prepare himself.

"Are you ready? Soap whispered against his lips, eyes to eyes.  
\- Hu ... I've been waiting for you for ages, John, hurry."

Soap said nothing more and pressed the tip of his member against the entrance of his lover. He heard Ghost and his rapid breath being caught in his chest because of the anticipation of pleasure but also ... He could see the exact moment when he gave him what he had wished for when his pupils dilated with pleasure when he finally penetrated him.

But Ghost, remaining Ghost, he urged MacTavish to go more frankly.

"MacTavish ... Do you think I went virgin again overnight?  
\- No ... Shut up ...  
\- So fuck me, idiot, fuck me until I no longer feel the blood flowing in my legs. "

Soap gave him a sudden h  
ard thrust, making his partner gasp with pleasure and started to smile.

"That's it ... Moaned the youngest who felt Soap withdraw and then return with the same rhythm inside. That's it! "

Ah, what a euphoria. Ghost loved this feeling so much. It was unique. His whole body was in suspension, he was almost hooked but like a drug, he always wanted more.

Ghost ends up dropping on his back while leaning on his elbows while MacTavish continued to make him see stars.

"Oh my god John ... I would never get tired of it !  
\- What ... Soap asked hoarsely when he had just looked at him. Sex, or me?  
\- You ... You, John ... You, your body, ah ... You make me like that ...  
\- Hu, do you see how you swallow me? You never have enough ... Hm? But ... By touching the right places ... I can ... Make you come ... Simon ... "

Soap waved his body and let Ghost moan when he brushed against his prostate at the same time he had just taken his member in hand. Ghost's body reacted violently, it contracted suddenly.

"Soap ... I will .. If you continue like this ...  
\- Cum for me babe. "

Oh ... that was all that Ghost needed to come. Damn MacTavish and his sadistic smile that made him so attractive. When Simon reached the point of no return, he took his partner with him. Soap felt the latter contract around his member and sent him to the edge aswell.

"Soap ... Hey Soap ... You crush me there ...  
\- Mh ...? Sorry ..."

The older man shifted limply, his legs trembling but as they were not yet supporting him, he remained half lying on his counterpart. Soap had elbows at Ghost's armpits. It was quite practical as a position when he wanted to take the face of his lover and stick a multitude of tender little kisses.

"Disgusting, Simon grumbled, feeling his own seed against his cheek because of John. Are we going to take a shower?  
\- With pleasure, and before you ask, no, no round 2.  
\- Fuck ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope it isn't that horrible with ly poir english ;^;


End file.
